


Мысли бога|Thoughts of god

by 14f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doubt, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Secret Organizations, Superpowers, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	1. Гуси не то, чем кажутся

Будильник разбудил мистера Т. М. Риддла с двухминутным опозданием.  
Том на самом деле ожидал этого. Предполагал, что подобное может рано или поздно произойти. Однако двухминутное опоздание явно не было чем-то, что могло заставить его изменить сложившийся за все это время распорядок дня. В конце концов «все это время» было без малого семилетием – целых семь лет спокойной жизни в уединенном домике за городом. Его ближайший сосед да приходящий два раза в неделю почтальон были единственными живыми душами, прерывавшими его покой на регулярной основе. Начальство Том за своего постоянного гостя не считал.  
Не потому, что их «встречи» происходили обычно по скайпу.  
Потому что, как он был абсолютно убежден, А. П. В. Б. Дамблдор (Том не был уверен в правильной последовательности инициалов. Отчасти благодаря постоянно путающимся коллегам), этот самовлюбленный, некогда рыжий, старик души не имел.  
Итак, будильник – а именно тот самый единственный сосед, совершающий свою обычную утреннюю пробежку с собакой, - опоздал этим утром на две минуты. Бегал сосед не столько за идеальной формой и крепким здоровьем, сколько за жирной Дженни, живущей за лесом в деревне. Толстой Дженни на самом деле не была, но сама она так считала, поэтому Том, не обращая внимания на все истончающийся силуэт девушки, продолжал ее так называть.  
Ну и собака, возможно, была одной из причин, чтобы сосед каждое утро вот уже семь лет пробегал перед его домом, слушая Рианну. Том не осуждал выбор музыки. Том осуждал лицемерие соседа: мужчина даже мысленно оправдывался, что песни темнокожей певички попали в его плейлист по ошибке, и продолжал настаивать, что любит классический рок-н-ролл.  
Песней, разбудившей Тома, оказалась хорошо ему знакомое «Shine bright like a diamond» - и утро могло начаться как и очень плохо, так и очень хорошо.  
Разумеется, началось оно плохо. Утро в принципе никогда еще не начиналось хорошо под эту песню. Однако все встреченные Томом психологи, психотерапевты и психиатры, какими бы пьяными и измученными они ни выглядели по пути с работы домой, повторяли, что надо мыслить позитивно и настраиваться на оптимистичный лад.  
Единственным, что могло заставить Тома вздрогнуть, на протяжении многих лет был неожиданный звонок телефона. Не обязательно от начальника.  
Однако излишне жизнерадостный голос Дамблдора, естественно, не добавлял очков позитивного настроения.  
\- Здравствуй, Том, - начальник не стал дожидаться ответа, чего обычно не делал, и продолжил говорить: - Боюсь, твой отпуск придется отложить. Наш хулиган зашел слишком далеко. Зайди в сеть, взгляни.  
«Слишком далеко?»  
Том нахмурился и включил старенький рабочий ноутбук. Этого шумящего монстра (больше похожего на нагревательный элемент, чем на серьезную технику) он не любил, но иной его работодатель был не в состоянии предоставить.  
Организация, в которой он волей случая (и в результате абсолютно всех действий Тома и принятых им решений, что приходилось, стиснув зубы, признать) оказался, не была чем-то масштабным – всего-то две-три сотни человек – и одновременно была самой важной в мире. В мире, где меньше одного процента населения обладали способностями, выходящими за предел обыкновенного, эти три сотни людей занимали особенное место. Контроль. Надзор. Руководство. Управление.   
Порой чувство злости на бездействующего и не амбициозного Дамблдора начинало казаться чем-то действительно обоснованным. У него даже не было плана действий. Чтобы там ни думали его коллеги. Единственное, чем занимался этот старик – это тушил пожары.  
Такие, как их маленький хулиган, как прозвал его Снейп – единственный обычный (и на редкость неприятный) человек в их организации. По крайней мере, сам мужчина так считал, по факту являясь (и это слегка раздражало Риддла) таким же телепатом, как и Том. Только слабым.  
Дамблдор при этом пытался убедить всех вокруг, что Снейп обладал довольно сильной способностью, а уже сам Том являлся настоящим чудовищем без зачатков человечности.  
Это было не так.  
Так вот, о «хулигане» в их небольшом «Ордене Феникса» и конкретно в его разведовательном подразделении «Вальпургиевы рыцари» не было известно практически ничего.  
Он обладал огромной, хоть и пока неизвестной, силой. Предпочитал маленькие города. И на этом точные сведенья о нем заканчивались и начинались предположения. Ни имени, ни лица. Считалось, что он работал на одну крупную строительную компанию: крал секретную информацию конкурентов, срывал небольшие проекты и устраивал поджоги. В основном, в результате его выходок реально не страдал никто, кроме кошельков жертв.  
Но в этот раз «хулиган» в самом деле зашел слишком далеко.  
Он похитил сына главного директора компании, на которую, как они предполагали, работал. При этом он, правда, пока ничего не затребовал, но взбешенный гендиректор и родитель все равно потребовал вернуть сына и принести голову похитителя. Том и понятия не имел, откуда обычному человеку, хоть и довольно богатому, стало известно о существовании «Ордена Феникса», но… это стало именно той самой последней каплей, преломившей хребет терпению Дамблдора.  
Он, конечно, не собирался в самом деле выдавать зарвавшегося мальца. Максимум – запер бы в их маленькой колонии под присмотром Кошки и Жабы.  
Трелони, полусумасшедшая алкоголичка с проклятым даром ясновиденья, смогла-таки «описать» подозреваемого. Что из ее «описания» (рожденный в начале последней трети лета восьмидесятого года двадцатого века, не помнящий родной крови и земли, слабый телом и еще три страницы формата А4 таких же смутных определений) было достоверной информацией, было той еще головоломкой, но и ее в конце концов разгадали.  
Из этих… признаков… выходило, что на роль «хулигана» подходило всего два человека. Только два – и на территории целой маленькой Великобритании.  
Невероятное везение.  
После некоторых раздумий Риддл пришел к выводу, что из этих двух подозреваемых первым стоило проверить Гарри Поттера. Второй – Невилл Лонгботтом – рос в достаточно жестких условиях богатой и консервативной семьи и, по мнению Тома, вряд ли стал заниматься поджогами строительных материалов либо вскрытием чужой почты. К тому же, Гарри Поттер, судя по всему, что было известно о его личности, был похожим на него, Тома. И это однозначно много говорило о нем. Для понимающих людей.  
Это означало только одно: Риддлу следовало отправляться на слежку за Гарри Поттером. Именно тогда, когда он уже успел войти во вкус, распробовав ленивое течение дней оплачиваемого отпуска. День однозначно начался паршиво, что чаще всего являлось сигналом к весьма и весьма поганому его продолжению.  
К тому же, проклятое «Shine bright like a diamond» намертво застряло в его голове.

* * *

Гарри Поттер должен был быть похожим на него. Исходя из всего, что Том о нем знал, - должен был. Обязан.  
Но по какой-то невероятной причине Гарри Поттер уже добрые пятнадцать минут торчал на одном месте, бессмысленно таращась по сторонам и гадая, где он оказался. «Это же твой родной город, дьявол тебя задери!» - с удовольствием прошипел бы ему в лицо Риддл, но приходилось сдерживаться.  
Выбираться из своего одинокого лесного домика не по работе Том с каждым годом любил все меньше и меньше. Особенно в людные места. Особенно в город. В основном потому, что люди с течением времени не становились умнее – а от непрерывного бессмысленного шума их мыслей пропадал аппетит, болела голова и портился ночной сон.  
Люди, в принципе, всегда были глупы и безответственны. И самый глупый и безответственный из них сидел сейчас на мокрой траве и пялился на уток. Он даже перестал пытаться понять, в какой части города оказался, и принялся копаться в сумке в поисках хлеба или булочки. Кто вообще будет таскать с собой на прогулки хлеб?.. Догорал полдень.  
Утки крякали.  
Гарри Поттер бросал им маленькие хлебные шарики.  
Том Риддл тихо, но яростно ненавидел весь мир.

* * *

Все, что требовалось от Тома, - это узнать, какой способностью обладает Поттер, обнаружить, где именно он прячет заложника и сообщить о результатах своих наблюдений начальству. «Вальпургиевы рыцари» работали тихо и без пыли. Вот что должен был сделать Том на этом задании. Должен был. Ха! Боги наверняка охрипли, пока смеялись над его планами. Жизнь, реальная и непредсказуемая, внесла свои коррективы.  
И в результате он оказался здесь. В маленьком кафе с оглушительной попсовой музыкой. Утренняя Рианна уже не казалась таким уж плохим вариантом.  
Том ненавидел это кафе.  
Это заведение было излюбленным местом Поттера. Хотя загадка, откуда у того деньги на постоянные посиделки в кафешках, оставалась неразрешенной. Лохматое очкастое недоразумение ни разу - ни разу – не работало в течение целой недели, пока Том наблюдал за ним. Зато каждый долбанный день этот парень приходил сюда – и Риддлу становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее придумывать себе маскировку.  
Официантка начала его узнавать и весело помигивать.  
Том ненавидел это кафе всей душой. Потому что здесь делали ужасный кофе, потому что миниатюрные кресльица для посетителей были омерзительного мятного цвета, потому что в зал из кухни доносились все запахи, потому что окна выходили на оживленную городскую улицу.   
И потому что оно было слишком популярным - по необъяснимым причинам. А значит и слишком шумным.  
«Надо встретиться с Ники».  
«Бля, жрать хочу».  
«А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-»  
«И зачем я вообще с ними пошел?»  
От сладости заказанного пирожного тянуло блевать. В этой кофейне, к тому же, еще и постоянно перебарщивали с сахаром.  
«Пизда тупая».   
«Зубы».  
«И тут он медленно снял с меня трусики».   
Том поспешно сделал еще один глоток кофе. Но, к сожалению, это явно был не тот случай, когда «минус на минус дает плюс».  
«Тупаятупаятупаятупаятуп-»  
«-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-»  
«…эльфов всех прогнал…»  
«Зачем гусям зубы на языке?»  
Очередной потерянный день.  
Том считал себя лучшим в своем деле. Секретов для него не существовало.  
Хотя бы потому, что он читал мысли всех окружающих его людей. Нехотя, конечно. Но и без лишних сомнений считал это даром – хоть и все, кто был в курсе, без раздумий нарекали эту способность проклятием.  
«Медленнорастущие деревья или кустарники высотой от 1 до 20 м (обычно не более 10 м). Диаметр ствола может достигать 1,5 м».  
«Они едят мясо?»  
«У него такие… такие…»  
Том одним глотком допил кофе и, поморщившись, поправил самого себя: он считывал мысли всех окружающих его людей, обладающих мозгом. Мысли прочих доставляли ему только страдания и боль.  
«Пре… пре…пере… пере.. ког… да как это блядь!»  
«-аятупаятупаятупая-»  
«Стаи плотоядных кровожадных гусей, охотящихся на хулиганов!»  
Как Гарри Поттер, например. И он, к тому же, категорически не хотел выдавать себя.  
«Так вот как они захватили Рим…»  
«Я щас отрублюсь. Просто убейте меня».  
«-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А как же это плохо».  
«Мгм-м-м-м-м-м-м».  
Хоть что-нибудь, подтверждающее его особенность или однозначно опровергающее ее существование – и это издевательство будет окончено. Хоть что-нибудь, что даст хотя бы намек, где Гарри Поттер прячет похищенного человека.  
«Семена твёрдые, овальные, бурые. Опыление в апреле-мае. Все части растения, за исключением ариллуса, ядовиты».  
«Или они защищали его?»  
«Та ну нахер, не буду я это делать!»  
Очень хотелось бросить все к дьявольской матушке и вернуться домой – в тишину и темноту своего лесного домика. Ну, и встать и объяснить, наконец, этому идиоту, в чем разница между «эфирным» и «эфемерным», что такое на самом деле пляска святого Витта и для чего гусям зубы.   
Пока он в своих фантазиях не зашел еще дальше.  
Том очень хотел бы это сделать.  
Но это, конечно, было невозможно. И потому приходилось терпеть.  
Терпеть долгие бессмысленные блуждания по улицам.  
Терпеть его рассеянность и беспрецедентную невнимательность. Он шел за одним, отвлекался на другое, по пути оставляя где-нибудь на скамейке свой плащ, зонт или даже кошелек, сворачивал куда-то не туда, ввязывался (словно нарочно!) в пару-другую сомнительных ситуаций, выкручивался и, довольный, возвращался домой, где, наконец, вспоминал о своих изначальных намерениях.  
Правда, еще хуже было, когда Гарри Поттер не забывал о своей цели и уверенно и стремительно шел к ней. Настолько уверенно и стремительно, что однажды даже в домашнем халате и тапочках.  
И, конечно же, приходилось терпеть пространные монологи в голове Поттера и бесконечную паутину из зацикленных отрывков книг и сцен из фильмов (а также: комиксов, журналов, ТВ-шоу, порнороликов, уличных бесед, фанфиков, видеоигр, бесед с психологом, мыльных опер, блогов, клипов, мемов и просто выдуманных ситуаций). Это, конечно, было присуще абсолютно всем людям – в той или иной степени. Да и откровенного мусора в голове Гарри было куда меньше, чем обычно ожидаешь от человека с его биографией.  
Вот только за прошедшую неделю он ни разу даже не задумался ни о том, где держал заложника, ни о своих способностях, ни о – и это раздражало больше всего – банально о работе. Или тех же деньгах.  
По всем признакам выходило, что Том был неправ. Что нужным «хулиганом» был именно Невилл Лонгботтом, молодой ученый, будущее биотехнологии. Да, все выглядело настолько плохо, что Риддл начал повторно (и более серьезно) изучать личность «второго парня» - и только категорическое нежелание признавать свою ошибку все еще держало его здесь.  
Ну и, наверное, немного стокгольмский синдром. Или, что было особенно тяжело признать (и что, похоже, являлось настоящей причиной), во всем виновато было так и не исчезнувшее отпускное настроение.  
Потому что Поттер начал придумывать форму для своего отряда гусей-воинов.

* * *

Вечером Дамблдор на повышенных тонах потребовал, чтобы он приступал к слежке за Лонгботтомом.  
Утром Риддл с истеричным хихиканьем отправил ему фотографию целой стаи гусей, марширующей в алых беретиках и жилетках с золотым львом на спине – в точности, как вчера представлял Поттер.  
Том понятия не имел, как он это сделал, и если бы не самодовольные мысли гордящегося своей выходкой Поттера, ни за что бы в жизни не понял, что произошло нечто, выходящее за рамки возможного. Как и все в городе. Да что там в городе; Риддлу пришлось целых пятнадцать минут убеждать Дамблдора, что в Литтл-Унгинге никогда не существовало гусиного отдела полиции – вплоть до текущего дня.  
Сошлись они в итоге на том, что если бы дрессированные гуси и раньше «защищали закон и порядок улиц Литтл-Уингинга» об этом городке было бы известно куда большему количеству людей. И что Риддл должен был оставаться на прежнем месте.

* * *

Отряд гусей прошлялся по Литтл-Уингингу еще два дня, а затем исчез. Вместе с памятью о себе и фотографиями.  
Успевшие приехать в это захолустье туристы рассеянно сновали по улицам в надежде отыскать цель своего приезда, но - по понятным причинам – даже не могли о ней вспомнить.  
И если бы не изредка вспоминающий об этой своей выходке Поттер, Том бы также мучился в догадках, почему все еще торчит рядом с ним.   
Самое ужасное, за эти три дня Риддл так и не понял, как Гарри Поттер вообще это делает.  
Гуси – теоретически – могли быть иллюзией. Но он не просто видел этих инфернальных птиц, но и дотрагивался до них (одну даже вскрыл, пытаясь выяснить, действительно ли это гусь. Оказалось, что да). И люди!.. люди словно… пребывали в уверенности, что эти гуси были рядом с ними всегда. Пока они еще были.  
Это было похоже на внушение.  
Или на изменение реальности.  
Том не был уверен, какой вариант был худшим. И чем дольше он наблюдал, как Поттер легкомысленно играет с малолетками в баскетбол, тем страшнее ему становилось.  
О заложнике – одной из своих задач – он уже не вспоминал.

* * *

А зря.  
Буквально на следующий день якобы похищенный Дадли Дурсль спокойно и свободно зашел в облюбованное Поттером кафе, где приземлил свое тело напротив кузена.  
И для этого не было никаких предпосылок. Даже мысли об этой встрече не проскользнуло в невозможной лохматой голове Поттера. И говорили они исключительно о прошедшей свадьбе.  
Том впервые за всю жизнь раскрылся, в ярости разбив недопитую кружку с кофе и вылетев из ненавистного заведения на максимальной скорости.  
Две недели коту под хвост.

* * *

Утром Том предпочел бы услышать Рианну. Затем выпить крепкий несладкий чай и начать паковать вещи.  
Вместо этого на прикроватной тумбочке его ожидала подозрительно знакомая сиреневая чашечка с кофе и тремя эклерами на тарелочке. Рядом с совершенно точно знакомой чашкой лежала записка с криво нацарапанным: «Прости, что не получилось вчера погулять. Мой кузен неожиданно заглянул в гости)) Придешь сегодня на наше место в парке?»  
«Прости».  
«Не получилось вчера погулять».  
«На наше место в парке».  
Том даже готов был выпить невозможный кофе (невозможный хотя бы потому, что оставался горячим – не говоря уж про невозможность вот так легко попасть к нему в номер) и закусить наверняка испортившимися пирожными, если понимал, о чем вообще было написано в этой записке.

* * *

Уже рядом с – предполагаемо – «их» местом последние сомнения (Поттер – или все-таки нет?) разлетелись. Вдребезги – в основном о случайно схваченную мысль некоего Гарри Поттера: «Если динозавры превратились в органические остатки, которые стали нефтью, а из нефти сделали пластик, то значит ли это, что пластиковые динозавры сделаны из настоящих?»  
Развивающаяся цепочка отдаленно напоминала размышления по поводу гусей. Том не знал пределов таинственной способности Поттера, но ему все равно стало жутко. Он никогда не задумывался об этом, но сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что не хотел бы встретить живого динозавра в парке Литтл-Уингинга.  
Изначально он не планировал подходить к Гарри, хоть и, разумеется, не собирался отходить дальше, чем действовала его телепатия. Но до этого он не планировал и приходить в парк.  
Как выяснилось, Поттер каким-то образом следил за ним. Все это время. Или – скорее всего - с того момента, как оставил в его номере свое послание.  
Поттер, стоило Тому сесть на лавку, практически полностью спрятанную за ветками кустов, круто повернулся в его сторону и с широкой улыбкой замахал руками, совершенно нелепо откинувшись на спину и наверняка измазавшись в траве при этом. Он слишком любил сидеть на голой земле – и для своего возраста, и для избранного, обладающего особой способностью.  
«Пришел наконец!..»  
Риддл не сдвинулся с места и даже сделал вид, что не заметил, что Поттер его заметил. Мужчина невозмутимо раскрыл книгу, что обычно делала сорок три процента его маскировки в таких случаях. Словно это могло помочь сейчас, в самом деле!..  
«Все еще злится, что ли? Но он не должен…»  
Мысли Поттера прозвучали непозволительно близко – и оглушительно громко. Когда Том оторвался от книги, парень сидел рядом с ним. И улыбался, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
«Он же не против поговорить?.. Не ушел же».  
Губы Риддла словно сами собой разъехались в улыбке – на радость просиявшему Гарри и к ужасу Тома. Хотелось говорить и говорить, чтобы этот день не кончался, чтобы он всегда мог быть рядом с Гарри, чтобы это длилось и длилось: их разговор, эта встреча, этот момент… И это была так чудесно, так захватывающе, так потрясающе великолепно, что Том, испугавшись, выпалил самую неподходящую первую фразу:  
\- Прекрати.  
Это было внушение. Настоящее прямое воздействие на мозг - и только способности Тома позволили ему не растерялся восторженной лужицей по лавочке. Сам Риддл тоже был способен на подобное: люди всегда прислушивались к нему и зачастую верили каждому его слову. Но это... Это...  
Поттер что-то сделал с его эмоциями. Они не были знакомы до этого, не были приятелями, не были друзьями или партнёрами. Это знал разум Тома. Знало сознание.  
Но все твердило ему об обратном.  
Гарри непонимающе хлопнул своими огромными, невыносимо яркими от светящего солнца глазами.  
Но неведомая… магия… нет, внушение никуда не исчезло. У Тома похолодело в груди. Он с трудом разжал кулаки, с удивлением обнаружив, насколько липкими были его ладони. Не только ладони – по спине, лицу, ногам стекал пот. Ему никогда не было так страшно.  
Мальчишка что, не полностью контролировал свои способности?  
\- Прекрати, - повторил Том громче и отчетливей.  
\- Но я ничего не делаю, - рассеянно проговорил Гарри и попытался дотронуться до его лба – Том взбешенно отшатнулся. – Тебе нехорошо?  
\- Все… в порядке. Скажи: зачем ты похитил своего кузена?  
Больше Риддла, конечно, интересовал другой вопрос: «Как ты смог скрыть тот факт, что вы родственники?»   
Но задавать его было еще рано.  
\- Дадли? – Поттер глупо фыркнул. – Он встречается с девушкой из не самой благополучной семьи, а дядя Вернону она не нравится. С этим даже тетушка не могла справиться. А в день его исчезновения, - Гарри показал кавычки в воздухе, - они решили пожениться. В Лондоне. У меня даже фотки есть, показать?  
Том отмахнулся от телефона, но краем сознания (больше по привычке) все-таки выцепил дату «свадьбы» в мыслях Поттера. Чтобы проверить.  
\- Я не понимаю, при чем здесь…  
\- Я не похищал его. Это должно было выглядеть, как похищение. Ну, чтобы новость о его свадьбе на неугодной женщине не выглядела так плохо. Типа: «главное, что живой и невредимый».  
Риддл поперхнулся воздухом.  
«План», только что вкратце озвученный Гарри, в его голове звучал еще более по-идиотски – хотя куда уж больше? Потому что в ней были… подробности.

* * *

Дадли нервно оглянулся на мешкающего кузена. Чудаковатый Поттер, придумавший этот план по его просьбе, бесшумно бегал по комнате, создавая видимость борьбы с похитителями. Тут раскидает одежду, там сдвинет на пару сантиметров бумаги и чуть сомнет их, здесь аккуратно («Чтобы не проснулись твои предки!») уложит на пол кресло, а здесь - рассыплет землю из «опрокинутого» горшка с маминой геранью. Вообще-то, одной из самых любимых.  
План был дурацким. Это прекрасно осознавали все – и Кэти, и Дадли, и Петунья, да и сам Гарри. Вот только если уж Поттер взялся за что-то, то это сработает, как бы нелепо со стороны не выглядело. Смог же он все-таки сделать так, чтобы никто не мог обнаружить связь Поттеров и Дурслей. Сокрытие их родственности было одним из первых и главных требований дяди Вернона для принятия его на работу – и это у Гарри получилось.  
Причем буквально за пару дней.  
\- Ты что там делаешь? – прошипел Дадли, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из-за стенки храпу отца.  
\- Оставляю записку с требованиями. Это похищение, похищение!..  
\- У папы больное сердце. Ты его до инфаркта хочешь довести?..

* * *

Том с удовольствием бы разбил еще одну чашку. Возможно, даже не одну. Вчерашнее появление «похищенного» Дурсля-младшего было просто несравнимо с сегодняшним откровением: он непросто потратил зря столько времени, но еще и по откровенно идиотской причине. Однако его неестественному веселому спокойствию явно поспособствовало что-то.   
Кто-то.  
\- А как тебя зовут? – прерывая его мысли, спросил Гарри.  
Неожиданный вопрос по ощущениям был схож с пощечиной. Зато лишний раз напомнил, что они не знакомы.  
\- Скажу, если ты расскажешь, как делаешь… то, что делаешь.  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Нет, - неловко засмеялся Поттер, отводя взгляд.  
\- Знаешь.  
\- Нет, не знаю  
\- Знаешь, - с нажимом проговорил Том, придвинувшись к смутившемуся парню. – Как ты провернул «похищение» своего кузена. Или… трехдневное блуждание гусей по улицам.  
Парень вздрогнул.  
«Он не… он не должен этого помнить».  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Том немигающе уставился в глаза Гарри.   
«Он же не помнит… откуда он… я что-то упустил?..»  
В глазах началось легкое жжение – и Том моргнул. Один раз.  
«Какого черта он так на меня смотрит… вблизи он реально милый, конечно, но это немного…»  
Второй раз.  
«Ладно, это жутко. Но… но…что я мог упустить?..»  
\- То, что я телепат, - ответил наконец Риддл.  
Гарри нервно засмеялся. И, похоже, вступил в стадию отрицания того, что стало очевидным.  
\- Ты не можешь быть телепатом. Это невозможно.  
Сказал человек, способный на буквально невозможное.  
\- Ты минуту назад назвал меня милым.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
\- Тебя, наверное, каждый третий, нет, второй считает милым. И говорят тебе об этом по пять раз на дню, - запротестовал он.  
На щеках выступил легкий румянец – а в голове не осталось ни следа мыслей.  
\- Ты удивишься, но нет.  
Обычно люди у себя в головах называли его горячим. Сексуальным. Загадочным (в такие моменты ему особенно тяжело было сдержать саркастическую усмешку). Жутким, опасным, странным – бывало. Ангелом и – наоборот – демоном. Награждали таинственным и трепетным «ох-х».  
Милым же его считали в последний раз лет эдак в пять. Старуха Коул тогда все удивлялась, как в таком милом и нежном детском теле может размещаться сама суть преисподней.  
\- Итак?   
Гарри, совсем растерявшийся под его взглядом, сдался. Возможно, сказывалось то, что его за всю жизнь вообще мало кто призывал к ответу.  
\- Ну, я волшебник. Это магия.  
\- Ты не волшебник – ты просто лжец, - не выдержал Том.  
Магии не существовало. Это знание в первую очередь вдалбливалось в их организации – сразу же после знания о необходимости соблюдения секретности.  
В прочем, Риддл остыл практически сразу же. Мальчишка вполне мог считать это волшебством. Если он в самом деле изменял реальность, то… это заблуждение было в некотором роде оправданно.  
\- Том.  
\- М? – замолчавший было Гарри встрепенулся и повернулся к нему.  
\- Мое имя. Том.  
\- А я Гарри, - парень бодро вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку. Риддл коротко пожал ее, с любопытством рассматривая вновь загоревшегося очередной идиотской идеей Поттера. В прочем. на этот раз он не так уж и сильно ошибался. – Но ты же это и так знаешь, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Так тебя дядя Вернон нанял? Ты что-то вроде частного сыщика?  
\- Нет. Не совсем.  
\- Тогда пошли в кафе? Я что-то проголодался.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Кафе! Пошли! Какая тебе разница, где и как выполнять свою работу?  
Утверждение было спорным и в некотором роде… абсурдным.  
Не только потому, что согласиться с этим было затруднительно. Но и из-за некоторых осложняющих факторов. Например, Том вообще не должен был попадаться на глаза человеку, за которым следил – не говоря уж о том, чтобы сидеть с ним в закусочных.  
К тому же…  
«Мы же и так гуляли почти каждый день, какая разница… Даже Чо заметила его в кафешке».  
Том с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Вообще-то они «гуляли» каждый день. Но дело было не в этом.  
«Хорошо еще, что я отговорил ее лезть к «новому постоянному посетителю», а то было бы…»  
Гарри Поттер знал о слежке. С самого начала.  
Это выводило из себя. Пожалуй, даже больше того факта, что он фактически зря прервал свой отпуск.  
Этот недотепа явно был не таким уж недотепой, но почему-то притворялся таковым.  
И, если уж так пошло, то его, Тома, работа на этом была практически завершена. Только и осталось, что дождаться «фениксов» и сдать им Поттера с рук на руки.  
Так что он, пожалуй, успеет-таки узнать, откуда у Поттера деньги на кафе.


	2. Шесть месяцев спустя

Отложенный отпуск получилось выгрызть из Дамблдора только полгода спустя. «Ну, раз уж ты вышел, Том, то займись еще и этим. Белла и Сириус не справляются – им нужен кто-то более спокойный и уравновешенный».  
Том Марволо Риддл наслаждался спокойствием. Спокойствием – и чашкой паршивого кофе, к которому неожиданно пристрастился в течение последней его слежки. Утренняя Рианна отзвучала уже давно. И сейчас он мог бы бездумно лежать на солнышке, отчаянно скучая и бесясь от ничегонеделанья, но…  
\- …Иначе говоря, где-то здесь, рядом – и одновременно безумно далеко – существует еще один Том Риддл, который никогда не видел Гарри Поттера, и один Гарри Поттер, даже и не подозревающий о существовании Тома Риддла. И не один, а много. Сотни и сотни. Все зависит от того, что ты готов воспринять, - но Гарри Поттер снова решил навестить его. Разумеется, без предупреждения. - Можешь мне не верить, но до тех пор, пока ты согласен с моим существованием, законы моего мира верны и для тебя. И наоборот. Ведь именно так и работает наша вселенная. Много-много людей когда-то давно установили себе правила – и теперь живут в соответствии с ними. Ну, или же я все это только что придумал, чтобы позлить тебя.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь.  
Том не спрашивал. Он просто высказывался. Даже жаловался. За прошедшие полгода он почти привык, что Поттер выскакивал неизвестно откуда и начинал сеять хаос. У него даже появилась отдельная графа в ежедневнике, отведенная под «утрясание» возникших в результате появления в его жизни Гарри проблем.  
Поттер упорно называл эти встречи «свиданиями».  
Он уже почти перестал воздействовать на эмоции Тома. Почти. Или Риддл просто к этому привык.  
\- Ну… Дамблдор считает, что за моими действиями, пока я не научился контролировать свои способности, должен наблюдать телепат.  
\- Снейп…  
\- Нет. Из вас двоих я определенно выбираю тебя. Даже несмотря на то, что как человек он все-таки получше будет.  
Том от такого возмутительного заявления прямо-таки передернулся. Спорить, однако, он не стал. Потому что в мыслях у Гарри крутилось кое-что покруче: «К тому же, он совершенно очевидно шпионит на МИ-6».  
Это, разумеется, было совершенно точно не так.  
Но зачем обламывать крылья фантазии Гарри? Том ухмыльнулся.  
Возможно, навязанная работа няньки может обернуться чем-нибудь любопытным. Риддл потихоньку начинал вливаться в сумасшедший стиль жизни Поттера.  
Кто знает, может быть спустя пару лет он – с помощью Гарри Поттера, конечно – все-таки добьется более достойного места в мире – для себя и своих единомышленников?..  
\- И что же требуется проконтролировать? – растянул губы в холодной улыбке Том.  
\- Я хочу сходить в цирк.  
\- Нет, - мгновенно отреагировал Риддл. Его мозг мгновенно прикинул тысячи вариантов развития этой идеи – от летающих слонов до клоунов-убийц. Но он все равно был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что не предусмотрел тот единственный исход, при котором мир точно закончит свое существование.  
Потому что пределов способностей Гарри он так и не обнаружил.  
«Но тебе все равно делать нечего».  
\- Ну пожалуйста, - надулся Поттер.  
С другой стороны, удержать мальчишку от самодеятельности он все равно не смог бы. И согласиться он именно по этой причине, а не потому что ему и в самом деле было нечего делать.  
Отпуск начался слишком недавно, чтобы Том успел втянуться.  
\- Ладно. Но если ты начнешь выходить за пределы допустимого, я вырублю тебя шокером.  
«Э-Э-Э-Э-Э-Э…»  
\- Спасибо, Том.  
«Очень надеюсь, что это была все-таки шутка».  
Черта с два это была шутка. Шокер с момента знакомства с Поттером всегда был под рукой Тома. Т. М. Риддл очень хотел жить.  
И очень не хотел умирать по какой-то ужасно нелепой причине.  
К тому же…  
Несмотря на всю красоту, что видит и создает Гарри, он не хотел быть ею. Существовать в ней. Пользоваться ее плодами.  
Странное, удивительное ощущение схожести прошло, так и не успев задержаться в сознании Риддла. Его сознание – и воздух – будто выбили из тела еще тогда, шесть месяцев назад, в момент осознания этой нехитрой истины.  
Том всегда существовал в потоке чужих обнаженных душ, но его собственные мысли всегда оставались закрыты. Он всю жизнь сидел в жужжащей и шепчущей тьме – и сейчас, казалось, впервые увидел такой чистый и прозрачный свет.  
Наверняка слишком яркий, чтобы сидящий в его центре Гарри смог увидеть хоть что-то за его пределом.  
Гарри Поттер просто не должен был принадлежать себе.


End file.
